Amorralok Week
by Redbayly
Summary: It's finally here. Amorralok Week. In honor of the festivities, I will be posting drabbles and oneshots for our favorite OT3. Prompts: Masks, Candy, Haunted, Blood, Polar, Willpower, and Butterfly Effect. Warning: These will involve smut in some of them, and it's the first time I've written threesome so cut me a little slack.
1. Masks

Amorralok Week

_Redbayly does not own Legend of Korra._

**Warning: Implied sex at the end.**

Masks

"Oh for spirits' sake, you two." Korra fussed. "Are the masks _really_ necessary?"

The two men exchanged looks from behind their porcelain shields.

"Yes." They answered at the same time.

Korra let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know, it's not as if anyone's going to recognize you. We are at the Southern Water Tribe, and not Republic City, after all."

"We're not taking any chances, Korra." Noatak snapped.

Korra rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Just consider yourselves fortunate that the Solstice Festival allows you to wear masks." Korra smiled and playfully ruffled the two men's hair. "Of course, I'll always prefer you both without those stupid things to keep me from seeing your faces." Both the grown men blushed like teenage boys underneath their masks.

About an hour into the festival, Korra had managed to get Tarrlok to take off his mask. Noatak still refused though, so Korra and Tarrlok left him to pout in the corner while they went off and enjoyed themselves.

"Come on, Noa, take off the mask." Korra requested.

"No."

"Come on. If you don't take it off, then I can't give you _this_." She kissed Tarrlok's cheek in an attempt to make him jealous.

"Though your offer is tempting, Avatar, I am not swayed."

"Pssh, your loss."

Korra began to walk away with Tarrlok, who was grinning smugly at his older brother. Korra was convinced that Noatak was just being stubborn, that he was refusing to take off the mask just to annoy her.

"Take off the mask, Noa."

"No."

"Take it off."

"No."

"Can't you say anything other than 'no'?"

"Try asking again."

"…"

Korra was starting to get really fed up with this.

"You know _what_; Noatak? If I can't see your face out here today, then you won't get to see _my_ face _tonight_."

Noatak's eyes narrowed as Tarrlok's face lit up with glee, they both knew what Korra was implying in that statement. It meant that Tarrlok would get to be in front for once.


	2. Candy

Amorralok Week

_Redbayly does not own Legend of Korra._

**Warning: Smut alert. And I mean serious SMUT. You have been warned. The idea for this came from a legend that an Incan emperor would drink a cup of liquid chocolate before he entered his harem; it's also a well-known fact that chocolate possesses the qualities of an aphrodisiac. Plus, who doesn't like chocolate? (Okay, I know some people who do, but screw them) Enjoy.**

Candy

Korra strode into the house with a package. She had been most eager to get home and open it with the two men who meant more to her than anything else.

"Hey, I'm home!" She declared.

"Yes, we could tell by the sound of the door slamming open." Noatak said snarkily.

Korra rolled her eyes in response but smiled.

"Shut up. I got a package today and I wanted us to open it together."

"Why exactly do you need _us_ to watch you open a package?"

"Because, it's supposed to be really interesting. Check out the note that came with it."

The two brothers looked at the note that Korra handed them.

_Dear Avatar Korra,_

_We wish to further trade with Republic City and this is one of our prime exports and we wanted you to review it and inform Republic City Council if you feel our product is worthy of the city's interest. We offer you our special chocolate, a very popular food here. Just a foreword though, we have sent you a certain quality of our product that we recommend you inspect with a 'special someone'. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Aijin City Chocolate Company,_

_Aijin City, Fire Nation_

_PS: Be careful, it stains clothes._

"What's chocolate?" Tarrlok asked.

"I don't know, but let's find out." Korra stated.

They opened the box and found thin, rectangular objects that had been wrapped in gold foil. Korra picked one up and unwrapped it. She looked at it curiously for a moment and gave it an experimental sniff. To her amazement it smelled wonderful. She then took a small bite of the chocolate bar and she felt herself instantly begin to feel good, like she was eating a piece of heaven.

"Mmm, guys, you have to try it."

The brothers exchanged looks. Tarrlok shrugged and complied. As soon as he did, he too got a blissful and serene look on his face.

"What's the matter with you two?" Noatak asked.

"Brother," Tarrlok said in response, "trust me, this is the single most amazing food in the world."

"Okay." Noatak replied with a cocked eyebrow as he picked up one of the bars and tasted a small piece. His eyes went wide and he felt warm all over. "My _spirits_."

The three sat there on the couch and enjoyed more of the amazing substance known as chocolate. Soon, Tarrlok's attention was drawn to Korra's mouth where a bit of melted chocolate remained.

"Korra," he stated in his smooth tone, "it seems you have some chocolate on your face." Korra touched a finger to her mouth and Tarrlok reached up a hand to stop her. "No, no, I'll get it." He pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth and licked up the warm substance.

Korra gave a slight moan and then gasped when Tarrlok took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Noatak noticed the exchange and decided to make his own move; he picked up one of Korra's hands and began to lick the chocolate off her fingers. Tarrlok began to glide his tongue down from Korra's mouth to her throat where he licked at nonexistent chocolate stains. Korra put her free hand to his face, only to realize that she got chocolate on it.

"Oops." She said with a devious grin. "Now I guess that I have to return the favor."

Noatak was beginning to feel ignored and yanked Korra back jealously, pressing her back against his chest.

"I think he can wait a moment." Noatak said, earning him a glare from Tarrlok. Noatak threw his brother an innocent look as he held Korra against his chest. Noatak's hand crept up to the hem of Korra's shirt and he slowly began to pull it off. "The letter did say that the chocolate stains clothes, and we don't want that to happen, now do we?"

In a flash, Korra's shirt was off. Deviously, Noatak slipped his hand under her arm and brought it forward to lightly squeeze her breast.

"Perhaps it is best that we don't ruin your good breast-bindings either." Noatak said to her.

"I suppose you're right." Korra responded.

Tarrlok watched from in front as Korra's breasts were revealed, a smirk playing across his face, he was going to get back in this game. He moved his hands to Korra's pants.

"I suggest that you don't ruin your pants either, Korra." He said as he slid the clothing down.

"I'm starting to think that you two should follow your own advice." Korra suggested.

"Maybe she's right, brother." Noatak stated.

"Quite right, this _is_ a new shirt." Tarrlok agreed as he indicated to the article of clothing.

The two brothers removed their shirts and trousers, tossing them to the side with Korra's clothes. The three of them were all in their lower-bindings now. Korra then remembered that she had gotten chocolate on Tarrlok's face and leaned up to lick it off as he had done for her. Tarrlok responded by wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Noatak, still refusing to be left out, came up behind her and gripped her hips as he began to plant soft kisses along her spine, sending shivers through the young Avatar. Korra had never felt such a desire for sex than she did at that moment. Who knew that something as simple as chocolate could lead to something like this? Korra found herself being pulled up and astride Tarrlok's lap so that she could now feel the extremely hard evidence of his arousal. Noatak pressed himself up against her back, his own arousal prodding into her lower-back, as he nipped at the space between her neck and shoulder. That was when she felt a hand reaching down inside her lower-bindings, whose hand it was she didn't know, she was too lost in the moment to even care. A large finger suddenly slipped inside her and began to circle her clit, making her get extremely wet. She threw her head back and let out a loud moan. She felt herself being lifted up slightly and heard the rustle of fabric. When she opened her eyes she saw Tarrlok's pulsing erection before her and instinctively moved a hand down to grasp it. Tarrlok let out a hiss as Korra began to work him. Noatak, who was the one with a finger still inside Korra, used his free hand to undo her lower-bindings, tossing them to the side. Noatak removed his finger from inside her and she fell back against him, panting heavily but still working at Tarrlok. Noatak quickly removed his own lower-bindings and began to nudge the tip of his member at Korra's ass. Korra removed her hand from around Tarrlok's manhood and drew herself closer so that her front entrance was right above the tip. In an instant, both men were sheathed inside her. Korra gave out the most licentious moans and sighs as the brothers thrust into her from both ends. Tarrlok and Noatak grunted heavily as they worked together to bring the gorgeous young woman to release. Tarrlok was the first to come, spilling his seed inside of her. The sensation of the warm liquid squirting into her was enough to finally send Korra over the edge as her walls clenched tightly and a wave of satisfaction rushed through her and soaked the piece of flesh that had brought it forth in gratitude. Noatak was the last to reach release. Tarrlok had collapsed onto his back with Korra on top of him, leaving Noatak to pound into the girl from behind in order to finish it. Noatak gave a final grunt of pleasure as he too fell forward onto the tangle of bodies in front of him. The three lovers all panted, their hair a mess, their bodies soaked with sweat, basking in the afterglow of what had just happened.

"I think…I will _definitely_ recommend that chocolate to the City Council." Korra stated.

**I'm going to crawl into a dark hole and die now. Why must I like this stuff?! Why?! I decided to upload this early because I want to get out of doing schoolwork. Oh, and the word 'Aijin' means 'lover' in Japanese, at least that's what the website said.**


	3. Haunted

Amorralok Week

_Redbayly does not own Legend of Korra._

**Warning: Sexual content included, but nothing too visual (for the readers anyway, muahaha). Also, breaking of the fourth wall.**

Haunted

Being the spirit of the ironic punishments division of Hell in the Spirit World is certainly an interesting job. You get to meet the most interesting people after all. One of my favorite people of all to torture is a man named Yakone. You see, being a tormentor spirit, I have to have an overzealous love of justice and sadism; but my brand of torture is something that everyone hates more than being roasted over a fire pit or being boiled in oil. You see, the thing about my tortures is that I believe that the "punishment should fit the crime" as they say. Anyway, it was a long time before I got the opportunity I needed to punish Yakone, but when it came I was thrilled. I'm sure you all know about Yakone, I don't want to have to go over his life story because I really don't give a crap, I just like torturing jerks. Anyway, I set up my office so that it had a couch and a widescreen television; I love it when my friends in the voyeur division set it up so I can get visual on the human world, and it was important for today's proceedings. I heard a knock at my office door.

"Hey, Naraka, your ten o'clock is here."

"Thanks, Krimisha, show him in." I replied to my secretary. A burly man in a thick parka entered, he had a superior smirk on his face as though he thought that there was nothing I could do to get under his skin. We'll see about that. "Ah, Mr. Yakone, thank you for coming. Take a seat."

"This better not be a waste of my time, I'm supposed to be 'suffering' after all." He responded. I knew he was trying to bait me, the smug bastard.

"Yes, well, first things first. I have to go over your charges. Formalities and all that." I produced a sheaf of paper with all the charges against this man. "Now, let's see here. Murder, theft, torture, Bloodbending with evil intentions **(we excuse people from the Bloodbending charge if it's self-defense or used for healing)**, child abuse, really this list just goes on and on. But today, I'm gonna focus on the child abuse aspect and the whole attempting to kill the Avatar thing."

"Okay." He gave me a suspicious glance.

"Now, you've been dead for quite some time. So, I don't imagine you are up-to-date on certain events pertaining to your sons."

"Wait, _sons_? Do you mean Noatak is still alive?"

"Yep. He led an anti-Bending revolution under the alias of 'Amon' and actually took over Republic City…for like a week. Then the Avatar totally wiped the floor with him."

"Grr. I _knew_ he was useless. And I can only assume that Tarrlok wasn't any better?"

"He turned into a corrupt politician who was able to manipulate most of the council. The only exception was Avatar Aang's son Tenzin. Well, maybe I should roll the visual presentation. Just so you know, there is a new Avatar now, and she's the star of this presentation. That's the only way I could get the voyeurs to accommodate me in this."

I pressed play on the remote and the 'Legend of Korra' came on. **(Yes, I do realize that our universe is just a TV show to you people, and I know that I'm breaking the fourth wall, but I'm a tormentor spirit and if any of you complains about this it won't end well for you.)** As the visual presentation progressed, Yakone became increasingly annoyed. Then came the part where Tarrlok put the electric glove to the fuel tank.

"Tarrlok, you moron!" Yakone shouted.

_Kaboom_.

"Aw, that's just _great_." He said sarcastically. "I get to see my idiotic sons blow themselves up. Pathetic. They're such embarrassments to me. So, when are they showing up down here?"

"Oh, they're not dead."

"What?"

"Just watch."

It progressed with Avatar Korra finding them and healing them.

"Oh, this just gets better and better." More sarcasm. "Now they owe that bitch their lives."

"It gets even more better." A sinister smile crossed my lips.

I will always remember the look on Yakone's face when I showed him the clip of his two sons having sex with the teenage Avatar, at the same time I might add.

"Well, maybe you should've been more specific when you told them to 'destroy the Avatar'." I stated. "Because, from what _I_ can see, they seem to be destroying her pretty seriously. In bed that is."

Yakone didn't say anything; he just stared in shock and revulsion.

"Oh, and I've got great news. You're going to be a grandfather in nine months from…" Avatar Korra let out and ear-splitting scream of pleasure. "Now. I wonder who the father is. I mean, considering what the three of them are doing it's kinda hard to know. I mean wow; I didn't know that was physically possible in humans. Man, this beats the time I tormented Fire Lord Ozai by a long shot. Oh…oh wow, I didn't know that could bend that way."

"Turn it off! Turn it off!"

"Uh, yeah, no can do. Besides, it's getting really good. I don't usually find human copulation to be entertaining, but for these three I'll make an exception."

I'm pretty sure that what I did will haunt Yakone for the rest of eternity. Well, he deserves it, the bastard. Heh, well, it's time for me to get back to tormenting more evil people. Next on my list…_Rebecca Black_. Muahahahahaha! I'm gonna tie her to a chair and make her listen to her horrible songs, over and over again and see how _she_ likes it.

**Bwahahaha! I've been wondering how Yakone would react if he knew that one or both of his sons was f*cking the Avatar. I enjoy playing a spirit, and I hope you liked reading this chapter which I have once more uploaded early. The names Naraka and Krimisha have to do with Hell in Hinduism. And the Rebecca Black thing? Well, I listened to ten seconds of her song 'Friday' and I thought my ears were gonna start bleeding. Well, goodnight.**


	4. Blood

Amorralok Week

_Redbayly does not own Legend of Korra._

**Warning: I've decided that this should be a noncon/dubcon with some smut. I know what you must be thinking; Redbayly's looking for any chance to indulge in her creepy three-way fantasies. Well…you're right. I'm a weirdo and a freak of nature, but isn't that what being on the S.S. Amorralok is all about? This has no real setting in canon; but the background is basically Tarrlok and Korra have been captured by Amon, who has revealed his identity to them, and, well…aw, just read the damn fic. Oh, one more warning, this will involve Bloodbending and slight torture, Very Dark! Noatak/Amon. (PS: There MUST be something wrong with me. I went through a whole class on moral theology and learned all about why this kind of thing is wrong. So WHY do I enjoy this? WHY?! I need to go crawl in a dark hole and die). This is not intended to offend anyone, nor is it trying to make rape/sexual assault seem like an okay thing. **

Blood

The cell was dark and dimly lit. The two prisoners faced each other, silently asking what the other thought their fate would be. Amon, or rather Noatak, hadn't said what he was intending to do with them. Tarrlok knew that his brother would never hurt him, but he wasn't sure about Korra. In the time that the two spent in the cell, Korra had started to forgive Tarrlok for what he had done; realizing that it wasn't entirely his fault when the truth about his past was revealed. Tarrlok had been very quiet for a while now; it seemed that he had fallen into a period of self-loathing and depression. Then, the door to the cell creaked open and then slammed shut with a loud bang. Korra looked up, but Tarrlok knew right away who it was.

"I hope you two have enjoyed each other's company." Amon, or Noatak, said mockingly. Korra shot him a glare, to which he responded by chuckling sinisterly.

"What do you want, _Noatak_?" Korra snapped, hoping to taunt him by calling him by his true name.

"I don't know if it's so much about what I _want_ as it is about what I _have_." He replied smoothly.

Korra really didn't like the way he said that, or the way he was looking at her. But he wouldn't try anything with his brother in the room, right? Noatak was looking her dead in the eyes, his mask gone and his icy-blue irises visible. He mouth twisted into a wicked smirk. Korra shot a quick glance at Tarrlok that didn't go unnoticed by Noatak, who just smiled more deviously if that was even possible. He strode across the cell to stand in front of Korra and knelt down to her level. Korra responded by pressing her back against the wall as far back as she could go. Noatak grabbed her under the chin and forced her to look at him, just like he did that night on Aang Memorial Island. Korra began to struggle, but her wrists were held in place by chains on the wall.

"Get away from me." She growled.

"You are not in any position to be giving me orders, _Avatar_."

Surely he wouldn't? Not with Tarrlok in the room at least. He wasn't _that_ twisted right? Korra's worst fears came to fruition when he placed his free hand on her breast.

"Get your filthy hands off me!"

"Noatak, stop this right now." Tarrlok spoke up, standing up threateningly. He would have advanced but his ankle was bound with a chain that limited the distance he could travel.

"Why my dear little brother, I was wondering when you were going to say something." Noatak replied.

"Let her go, Noatak. You have no right to touch her like that."

"As if you weren't thinking of doing the same thing. Believe me, little brother; I know how you've been looking at her." In a flash, Noatak had unlocked the manacles around Korra's wrists and yanked her forward. Korra began to struggle again as Noatak wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place against him as he stood in front of his younger brother. "You try and act like the little hero, coming to her aid when your evil brother starts to make advances on her. But in reality, you want to do the exact same thing that _I_ plan on doing. Don't you?"

Although Tarrlok tried to look outraged by the suggestion, he knew that Noatak was telling the truth. Tarrlok had indeed had inappropriate feelings towards Korra, how could he _not_? Korra's eyes widened when she saw the awkward look on Tarrlok's face. Tarrlok turned away ashamed.

Noatak let out a cruel and mocking laugh.

"I _thought so_." He sneered. "Why do you think I put you both in the same cell?"

Tarrlok and Korra both got horrified looks on their faces.

"You bastard!" Korra shouted. "How could you think about doing something so sick?"

"Ever since we were little, Tarrlok and I have always shared everything." He replied. "And _you_ are no exception."

"I won't do it, Noatak." Tarrlok protested. "Take your perverse delusions elsewhere."

"You won't? We'll see about that."

Korra tried to seize the momentary distraction by kicking Noatak in the leg, but he caught on immediately and Korra found herself racked with pain.

"Noatak! Stop it!" Tarrlok yelled. Even after all this time he still hated Bloodbending.

Noatak had let go of Korra and she was now being held in his Bloodbending grip, slightly levitating off the ground. Suddenly, Noatak relinquished his hold and she fell to the floor with a thud. Tarrlok threw his brother an angry glare that the older brother brushed off. Noatak dropped down to Korra's level again and brushed her hair away from her face in a fake display of tenderness. Noatak then yanked Korra into his arms again; though this time they remained on the ground. Korra, still weakened from being Bloodbended, fell against him. She then felt a strange tingling sensation in the lower part of her body and her eyes widened. Noatak's hands were holding tightly onto her hips but there was no mistaking what he was doing. He was using his psychic Bloodbending to force her to become aroused. She tried to squirm and fight once more but the strong hands held her in place. Tarrlok tried to move forward to stop what was happening, but the chain held him just out of reach.

"Don't worry, brother." Noatak said with that stupid grin. "You'll get your turn, I promise."

Noatak moved his hand up and Korra heard the sound of ripping fabric. Noatak moved both his hands from Korra's hips to her now-exposed breasts, fondling them and pinching the nipples sharply. Korra let out a furious snarl at the man who was touching her so indecently. She hated him. She absolutely _hated_ him. Another quick flash and more sounds of ripping and Korra was left completely exposed. Noatak smirked and bit down on her neck harshly, making her give off a pained yelp. Then, without warning, he moved one hand down and slipped a finger inside of her. Korra let out a furious scream and tried to struggle out of his grasp but he just pressed in deeper, making her start to cry out at the pain. He then added another finger and slowly pumped them in and out of her opening, making doubly sure that he pressed against her clit hard. Tarrlok was raging at Noatak to stop what he was doing, but his brother wouldn't listen. Noatak looked up at his brother and shot him another smile.

"Oh, but I think she wants it. Just look at how wet she is." He said removing his fingers from inside the young Avatar to show the glistening evidence of her forced arousal. "Maybe you deserve your turn, brother. Perhaps you can make her more cooperative." Noatak stood up and shoved Korra into his brother's arms, making them both stumble backwards. Tarrlok leaned up from his fallen position and held Korra protectively in her weakened state.

"Noatak, I will _not-_"

"I'm giving you the opportunity, brother. If you don't take her first then I will. And you know that I won't take it easy on her."

Tarrlok gave a pitying look to the naked girl who was so fiery and fearless once but now seemed close to broken. He could scarcely believe that this was the same young Avatar who had challenged him only a few days ago. Her hair was disheveled, her skin was grubby from the time in the cell, and her face was streaked with angry and painful tears. Tarrlok gave his brother a disbelieving look as if to ask 'how could you do this?' But Noatak just stared back evilly; he really had no conscience, no remorse, no sense of humanity. Noatak had truly become everything their father expected of him. Tarrlok closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. He knew that if he just complied he would ease some of the torment that Korra was facing; he would be gentle with her unlike his brother who would just take her and make it as painful as possible. Tarrlok looked into Korra's eyes apologetically.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

**Okay, I couldn't bring myself to write the actual sexual interactions. But, I'll let your minds run wild. Plus, I think that if I had gone any further I would be violating some fanfiction policies or something. I'm sure you all can get where I'm going with this though. And yet again, I felt the need to update early.**


	5. Polar

Amorralok Week

_Redbayly does not own Legend of Korra._

**Oh, and I would like to apologize again if anyone was offended by that last entry. I really don't know what's wrong with me and I am so ashamed of myself. Here's some consensual smut to make up for it. I've decided to set this in an AU where Noatak and Tarrlok are around the same age as Korra, but they are older than they were in the flashback: I put their ages at Korra (age 17), Noatak (age 19), and Tarrlok (age 16). Oh, and I apologize if the storyline is rushed, but I just wanted to get to the smut. I don't know what it has to do with 'polar' except that they're at the North Pole. Uploaded early. Oh well, enjoy.**

Polar

Korra never knew that when she went to the North Pole to visit her uncle and cousins that she would meet the two brothers that she was destined to be with forever. Their meeting had been a simple one, Korra had snuck out to go penguin-sledding and wound up at the village where these two boys lived. Tarrlok had immediately sensed that there was something special about her, but Noatak just thought his brother was being ridiculous. Korra continued to sneak out and visit them, and the two brothers were happy that they actually had a friend for once. One day, Korra came to their usual meeting place but the brothers weren't there. She was disappointed and decided to ask around the little village. She came to one tent where she was greeted by a kind woman who turned out to be Tarrlok and Noatak's mother. She told Korra that the boys were off on a hunting trip with their father but would be back the next day. As Korra walked in the direction of home, a blizzard hit and she got lost. She wandered for hours, using her Firebending to light her way and keep her warm. Then, she noticed three figures. As she drew closer she recognized her friends but not the man who was with them. When she realized what they were doing she couldn't believe it, she'd heard stories about it from Master Katara but had never seen such a thing for herself. She was horrified.

"Bloodbend your brother, Tarrlok!" The man shouted.

"No!" Tarrlok protested. "I won't do it! I never want to Bloodbend again!"

"You're a disgrace! A weakling! I'll teach you a lesson, you insubordinate-"

Korra couldn't take it anymore and shot a warning blast of fire in the direction of the man, causing the three to turn around to see the attacker.

"Leave them alone!" Korra shouted angrily.

Korra sensed the earth deep under the snow and Bended it, sending the man toppling over. Noatak and Tarrlok stared dumbstruck at their savior. Yakone realized who this girl had to be.

"Noatak, Tarrlok! It's the Avatar! Destroy her!" He yelled. They didn't move. "That's an order!"

The two boys rounded on their father.

"No." Noatak responded. "We won't."

"How dare you defy me, you ungrateful little retches!"

"Korra's our friend." Tarrlok snapped. "We will _never_ hurt her!"

"Once again the Avatar ruins everything."

"She didn't ruin _anything_." Noatak continued. "You did. We're your sons, but you've treated us as nothing more than weapons."

Korra came and stood between her friends. The boys took her hands in theirs and the three turned and made their way off into the snowstorm, not even caring to look back. The brothers were finally free; they had each other and their friend. They would never have to use that curse called Bloodbending ever again. They found shelter in a little cave and Korra got a fire going and they all huddled up together.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Noatak asked.

"I didn't think it mattered." Korra responded. "Does it?"

"No, I don't think it does."

The blizzard kept raging outside and the three teens snuggled closer together. Soon, words of deep feelings were expressed. Both brothers had strong romantic feelings for Korra, but neither wanted to make her choose. And, to tell the truth, Korra didn't want to choose anyway. Faced with this problem, Noatak devised a solution.

"It's clear we both care about you equally, and you care about us the same. So why choose?" He said. The two gave him weird looks at first, but the more they thought about it, the more it made sense. There was no shame in love, so why _did_ they have to choose?

Korra smiled and pulled the two boys closer to her, placing a gentle kiss first on Noatak's cheek and then on Tarrlok's. They all knew where this was leading, and none of them cared. It was their way of expressing the feelings they shared with each other. They each shed their parkas and piled them up in a corner. Soon, the rest of their clothes joined the parkas. None of them had ever been naked in front of others before, and so they were all a little nervous about what they were going to do. Noatak, who was the most confident of the three, made the first move. He gently pulled Korra against him so that her head was resting on his chest. Tarrlok watched in curiosity, having very little knowledge of what to do despite being a teenager. Noatak smiled reassuringly at his brother, as though silently telling him that he would show him what to do, even though Noatak had never been physically intimate with anyone either he had unfortunately heard more than his fair share of crude stories from their father. Noatak began to gently rub his hands along Korra's thighs, eliciting a soft moan. Noatak then pressed a gentle kiss to her neck and moved his hands up to grasp her breasts. Tarrlok nervously moved forward and knelt down beside Korra who was lying propped up against Noatak. Cautiously, he leaned over her, keeping himself up by resting a hand on the ground on her other side, as he pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled back he looked at Noatak who gave him another reassuring smile. Korra smiled at him too and placed a hand on the side of his face in a caring manner. Noatak then rested his head in the crook of Korra's neck and whispered to her.

"Are you certain we should do this?"

"Mmhmm." Korra murmured in response.

Noatak then turned to his brother.

"Which of us should…you know?" He said awkwardly.

"You should do it, you're the eldest." Tarrlok responded, attempting to sound polite but his motive was actually fear.

"Alright." Noatak said as he moved from his place behind the young Avatar so that Tarrlok could be the one to prop her up. Noatak then moved so that he was straddling Korra's waist. Tarrlok held her comfortingly, his arms wrapped around her abdomen. Noatak looked Korra in the eyes. "This is going to hurt, you know?"

Korra gave him a smile and a nod. With great care, Noatak spread her legs and stared at what lay in front of him. He moved closer, he could feel himself becoming aroused by the beautiful girl before him. He pressed the tip of his erection at her entrance and looked into her eyes for a final confirmation. Then, he put his full weight forward and pushed inside. Korra arched her back, causing Tarrlok to hold her tighter in an attempt to restrain her as she began to buckle underneath Noatak's thrusts. Noatak had never experienced anything like this before, and he was happy to share this experience with the beautiful girl that he and his brother both loved. Tarrlok had never seen his brother look so happy, and he began to wonder if he too would feel as good when it was his turn. Korra had felt the pain of her lost virginity ebb away as Noatak began to thrust deeper inside of her, hitting a spot that made her see stars. Korra felt her walls tighten around his member as a wave rushed through her; Noatak felt his head spinning as he too came inside her. When they released, they stopped to catch their breath as Noatak withdrew. Korra stroked the loose strands of hair away from his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Noatak then nodded to Tarrlok, who had been watching the whole thing in awe.

Tarrlok nervously relinquished his place behind Korra to move in front once more. This time, Korra lay flat on her back as Noatak sat down next to the two, prepared on the chance that Tarrlok would need some help considering how much less knowledge he had about this type of thing than his brother. Tarrlok looked at Korra, who smiled eagerly encouraging him. Tarrlok still looked anxious, unsure of how to start. Korra decided she would make the first move this time. She leaned up and caught Tarrlok's mouth in a hard kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in deeper. Tarrlok closed his eyes and began to feel warm and lightheaded as Korra began to rub her body against his. He began to feel it then, the tension in his lower abdomen that signified his growing arousal. Korra slowly pulled him on top of her as she returned to her position on her back. She opened her legs again, as she had done for Noatak, and Tarrlok knew that it was now or never. Gently, he lowered himself into her, a feeling of pride developing in him as Korra emitted low gasps. Once he was completely sheathed inside her, he began to rock back and forth, picking up a steady rhythm. Soon, Tarrlok felt the sensation of Korra's inner-walls clinging to him, practically milking him, and he too came. Tarrlok fell on top of Korra, completely exhausted. Korra ran her fingers through his hair affectionately as Noatak came over with the parkas and threw them over top of the three of them as he lay down on Korra's other side. The two brothers held tightly to the young woman they loved as they all fell asleep.

Outside, the blizzard still raged. But the three lovers were safe and warm in their cave with their fire and parkas and each other to keep them warm through the long polar night.

**Okay, I seriously want some reviews people. I'm not even kidding. Reviews please, or I might just put off writing the next prompt until **_**after**_** Amorralok Week is over. Anyway, hope you liked it. See ya.**


End file.
